


Home

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spies talks in a lonely ofuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

****They sat quietly warming themselves in the ofuro. The warm steam clouds the room as the fatigue had clouded their mind. “How much longer are we going to pretend?” He questioned. “How much longer are we going to pretend to fit in this place?” his tone was getting harsher.

“As long as we need to do this. As long as we are needed.” The older one said. He heard a loud sighed came from the younger one. “This is our job, Shota. I know you miss your family, me too. As long as we are needed, we can’t go home."


End file.
